halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Immortal
Untitled Is there any proof to this claim? A simple screenshot will not suffice. guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 03:06, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a spoof, personally. It's just the legendary icon bronzed. Simple photoshop operation. BTW, if there ''was one, shouldn't there be a DIFFERENT icon? Like on XBL, lvl. 50 @ H2 is like a Halo? SHouldn't there be something BESIDES a variant on a current one? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 03:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I have no idea. I didn't make the screenshot, but I'm friends with the person that did. He wouldn't fake the photo. In my opinion, I think that the photo is a hoax, just look at the screen behind the so called "Immortal Shield" It looks Photoshopped -- TheObviousOne 13:54, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I just googled it. There seems to be absolutely no reference to any "Immortal" difficulty in the original Halo. (excluding mods and such) Furthermore, the only reference to Immortal in Halo 2 is a difficulty on Legendary with a combination of skulls. I stand by my original judgment and say that this is most definately a hoax (or a mod) -- TheObviousOne 13:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) It's possible that it's a mod, but it's not a hoax. I can assure you.Also, normally alot of people don't beat Halo in under 3 hours on Xbox. Those who have also wouldn't just spoil the secret if they worked hard to get it. :If its a mod, it may get a section in the "mod" article, but not here. If no more substantial proof is brought foreward, the articcle will get deleted. -ED 21:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :If it's a mod, it's a hoax, because someone modded it to make it look like it exists, when it doesn't. I say delete, since a quick Google search only brings up a couple other sites, where no proof supporting it was brought forward. 'guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 03:47, 16 February 2007 (UTC) It is either a mod or photoshop because so many people have beaten Halo in under 3 hours... I even know someone who has... So I vote to delte this page.--SPARTAN-137 03:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) This is on Xbox, not PC. :So it's a modded XBox, not modded files on a PC? 'guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 05:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I never said it was a mod. I said it's possible. I don't know. Article for Deletion Delete #It is either a mod or photoshop because so many people have beaten Halo in under 3 hours... I even know someone who has... So I vote to delte this page.--SPARTAN-137 03:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) #Insufficient evidence. Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 04:50, 18 February 2007 (UTC) #It's a hoax here's an old thread from HBO discussing it. http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive12.pl?read=360294 And here's a quote from KP stating that there is '''nothing unlockable in Halo except the Legendary ending cutscene. http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive12.pl?read=358966 Raptor117 04:59, 19 February 2007 (UTC) #I was fooled.... #it says that its from Photobucket, i vote for deletion - SPARTAN-410 #Photobucket's just a hosting site, but I still think it's fake. '''guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 23:23, 20 February 2007 (UTC) #Should be either deleted or moved to a mod section as per my argument above. -- TheObviousOne 23:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Neutral Keep Comments Everyone knows this is a hoax. It's kinda funny, but it should be treated as such on Halopedia. Don't delete it, just rewrite it.